


Les oublié.e.s

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Hook (1991), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Le sous-texte de ce livre me tue un peu plus chaque jour, Metaphor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: C'est beau, le Monde Imaginaire. C'est coloré, les sirènes chantent depuis leur lagune, les pirates fendent la mer et les enfants volent dans les airs. C'est vraiment beau, le Monde Imaginaire. Dommage que ce soit un cimetière.





	Les oublié.e.s

On ne s'intéressait jamais à elleux.

On ne s'intéressait jamais à la jolie prostituée dont les charmes étaient en train de fâner. Dont la poudre ne parvenait plus à masquer les rides. Dont le corset étouffait un peu plus chaque jour. Dont les dents pourrissaient sous un sourire éclatant. Dont la joie s'évaporait à chaque rire qui se perdait dans les airs. On ne s'intéressait pas à Mandy, bâtarde d'une servante et d'un lord, élevée, battue par la rue, obligée de vendre son corps rachitique au premier venu, morte sous les coups d'un client persuadé d'avoir acheté une propriété au lieu d'un service, dont le corps pourrissant sous le lit n'avait été retrouvé que dix jours plus tard par une mère maquerelle attristée d'avoir perdu sa meilleure marchandise.

On ne s'intéressait jamais à l'estropié qui avait reçu une balle perdue pour le compte d'une guerre dont personne ne voulait, qui avait vu la gangrène ronger sa pauvre jambe amaigri par la faim et le froid, qui s'était vu renvoyé d'une armée pour laquelle il avait donné une vie sans la moindre reconnaissance, qui s'était retrouvé seul dans les rues du jour au lendemain, ombre parmi les ombres. On ne s'intéressait pas à Edward, vieux soldat vivant avec les rats, qui ne vivait qu'avec une jambe et les fonds de poubelle de la boulangerie du quartier, qui suppliait ces grands messieurs en costume pour une pièce encore plus rouillée que ses os, qu'on avait retrouvé congelé par le froid, recroquevillé dans une niche de chien abandonnée.

On ne s'intéressait jamais à l'adolescent au visage défiguré par l'acide, aux adelphes enterrés avant qu'iels n'aient eu le temps de rire, aux mains calleuses à force de soulever des sacs de charbon au lieu d'être éduqué, au sourire froid, au regard fatigué, aux rêves cassés, brisés, comme sa pauvre mère qu'on avait poussé du troisième étage. On ne s'intéressait pas à Junior, aîné de dix enfants, père avant l'heure puisque le vrai était parti avec la jeune et jolie voisine, qui un jour était entré dans les boyaux tordus de la mine et qui n'en était ressorti d'avec la vie en moins, et que lorsqu'on annonça sa mort à l'employeur, à ce bedonnant bourgeois, à ce sale con de riche, il avait demandé à ce qu'on brûle le corps, qu'on efface la tragédie.

On ne s'intéressait jamais à l'amérindienne qui ne souriait pas, qui ne souriait plus, qui prenait peur dès qu'on s'approchait, qui hurlait quand on lui parlait, qui mordait quand on la touchait, qui ne cessait de courir pour mieux fuir. On ne s'intéressait pas à Leslie, à la timide Leslie qui avait vu les blancs prendre sa terre, prendre son père, prendre sa mère, prendre son frère puis la prendre, on ignorait que derrière ces belles joues roses l'innocence avait été arrachée, violée de la pire des manières, on oubliait qu'on avait tranché sa jolie gorge et abreuvé de son sang la terre de ses ancêtres, alors que le soleil brûlant du désert n'avait su sécher ses larmes à temps.

On s'en foutait de Mandy, d'Edward, de Junior, de Leslie, de tou.te.s les autres. On se demandait jamais comment iels étaient arrivé.e.s là. On s'en foutait, et on s'en fout toujours. Même Peter il s'en foutait. Il avait déjà fait son job. Il les avait délivré d'une prison pour les enfermer dans une autre. Elle est belle, la Mort. Surtout quand elle vous emmène dans un Enfer encore pire que celui de votre vie, avec un grand sourire d'enfant collé sur la gueule.

Ah ça oui, elle est belle la Mort.

Et maintenant, on crache à la gueule de son ange.

Vole autant que tu peux, Peter.

Les oublié.e.s, iels s'en foutent pas de toi.

Tes ailes, iels te les arracheront avec les dents.

 


End file.
